


Mercenary

by Benja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Hitmen, Interpol - Freeform, Kidnapping, Lots of implied ships, M/M, Murder, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, but we'll see, implied ships, organised crime, shouldn't be too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benja/pseuds/Benja
Summary: Vash was born a nobody, and he grew up to be even worse. Then Lili came into his life. She was the light that gave meaning to his life of darkness. When the ghosts of his past threaten that light, he must protect the life he had worked so hard to build, encountering old friends and enemies, as well as unexpected new ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not focused on the ships, which is quite rare for me. This is about the main character's life and his close relationship with his little sister.

Cold rain, cold wind. Hunger clawing at my insides, exhaustion filling my bones with lead. If I could go on for just a little longer, surely- no. What’s the point? No one will help me. No one cares. Maybe it’s better to just let go. I’ve already sunk so low, how much worse can hell be? Maybe it’s warm there. 

The cobblestones are slippery; it’s hard to stay upright. Or maybe I’m just too tired to carry my own weight. I drop to the ground, my back against the wall. So this is how I die. Sitting in a dark alley, barely past the age of eleven. Ah, well. I close my eyes and let my head fall back to hit the wall.

Am I hallucinating, or is there really someone coming toward me? I don’t think I’m the type to imagine things. He’s big. A tall and imposing figure with wide shoulders and a broad chest. He isn’t wearing a coat- how is he not freezing- so I can tell he’s rich from his clothes. He’s holding his hand out to me now. His mouth moves, but I can’t make out the words. I wonder if this is really just a dream. I close my eyes again, drifting off into darkness.

My eyes flick open, and I realise that I’m not back in that alley, I’m in my room in my apartment. It takes a moment to remind myself that that was years ago, that I’m not eleven anymore. I’ve been dreaming a lot about that time recently, for whatever reason. I’m surprised I even remember it. Of course, it does make sense that I would recall one of the biggest turning points of my life.

I glance at my clock. I have no time to dwell on the doings of my subconscious, as I need to be at work in almost an hour. I throw off the covers and get out of bed, squinting at the sunlight filtering through the blinds. I head to the bathroom, stretching my stiff limbs along the way. 

I go through the regular morning routine, splashing cold water over my face to wake myself up, shaving, brushing my teeth, running a hand through my hair to straighten it out, and pulling on my clothes. Then I go to Lili’s room and knock on the door gently. No answer. I open it to find her sound asleep in her bed, buried under the blankets. I smile at the sight, but remind myself to buy her an alarm clock. She needs to learn to wake up by herself. When I shake her shoulder gently, her eyelids flutter open and she mumbles something incoherent. 

“Big bro?” 

“Yeah, It’s me. You need to get up now, Lili. It’s almost seven.” I tell her. She crawls out of bed, rubbing her eyes. She really is the opposite of me. I only take a few moments to get on my feet in the morning.  
I head to the kitchen with her trailing behind. She sits at our small table, looking like she could fall asleep at any moment, while I start preparing breakfast. It’s nothing elaborate. I’m not too good of a cook. Lili is much better than me, but she’s rarely coherent enough in the morning to help me. I don’t mind, as I like to cook for her, even if I’m not good at it.

She looks up at me when I set a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her and thanks me. While she eats, I return to my room to make sure I have everything ready in my bag, and that I wont be missing anything when I get to work. After a few minutes, I hear Lili’s footsteps heading down the hall to the bathroom. I finish checking my bag and wait for her the kitchen.

In a few minutes she emerges, looking completely different now that she’s awake. Her blond hair that comes down to her jawline is neatly brushed, and she is wearing her purple ribbon. Her turquoise eyes have gone from drowsy to calm, and her pyjamas have been replaced by a striped burgundy dress. She has her school bag in hand.

“Ready to go?” I ask, getting up. She nods, then twirls a strand of her hair around her finger.

“Do… Do you think the ribbon is too much?” She asks shyly. I stare at her for a moment. Is she worrying about things like this now?

“Oh… Uh, no, it’s not.” I answer a bit awkwardly. “Is there someone you’re trying to impress?” Honestly I hope I’m wrong. The idea of my innocent little sister having a crush on someone scares me. Maybe I’m just overreacting. 

“Um, well there’s one boy in my class.” She mumbles so quietly I barely notice it. I frown and kneel in front of her.

“You don’t need to worry about it,” I tell her. “you don’t need nice clothes to get his attention, and if you do, he’s not worth it.” I pause for a moment, but my brotherly instincts take over and I continue. “And If he ever does anything to you, you tell me right away.”


End file.
